Are we really back to the good old days?
by yangs
Summary: Tenten's been gone for three years to train with her friends on powers she discovered. But trying to gain her powers she had to sacrifice something and that something is Neji. When she's meet with her team again will she be the same?[NejixTenten]chap 3 up
1. Chapter 1

-Only 2 hours until destination.-

"I'm getting so tired!" Akira had a bored face on and was trying the best he could to keep up with the rest of the team.

"Oh come on you can do it!" Their sensei Anko yelled from the front. "Tsk, you ate like 6 bars of chocolate, right now you have the energy of a four year old" Akira whispered. Tenten overheard and giggled. "I heard that!" Anko stopped and turned around. "You're gonna get it." Iori smirked. _'Crap' _Akira tried to escape but someone tackled him. "What the heck?" Akira looked behind him and saw Ryo with his jutsu immobilizing him.

"You traitor!" Akira yelled as Anko smirked down at him.

"Well let's see what should I do to you?" Anko said teasingly. "Come on guys I want to go home so I can hear the mission!" Tenten said looking in the direction of Konoha. "Yeah let's forget about all this and go to Tsunade-sama." Akira smiled nervously. "Yeah right like she'll let you off the hook." Ryo's deep voice was heard from far away. "Yeah man I mean you're like Shikamaru and Naruto combined which is weird cus they're the opposites." Iori tried to explain and was left alone to blabber on in her own world.

Tenten sighed at the sight in front of her. When she turned around she saw Anko cutting some of Akira's spiky hair. His eyes grew like dinner plates and screamed. Meanwhile she looked to her right and saw Iori talking to herself. _'The sun is getting to her' _She cleared her throat and took a deep breath.

"Guy's let's get going its getting late and I'm getting cranky!" Tenten's yell made everyone stop what they were doing and just look at her.

"Oh, yeah home!" Anko smiled and lead the way while Iori and Ryo to her side. Akira was still for a moment and sighed when he touched his hair, well where his hair used to be. Tenten was the last one to join by the fact that they moved fast to what she said.

She caught up to them and heard a conversation starting up.

"This is gonna be sweet I mean we haven't seen anybody like in three years!" Iori exclaimed. "Yep, I mean last time they saw you Iori you looked like a guy and now look at you! You look like the most girly dressed person I've ever meant!" Ryo explained. Iori thought of what Ryo said. He was right. Come on he's known her since they were like babies since they're cousins. Her hair didn't cover all her face just her left eye. She used to wear boy's clothes and now she wore a stripped shirt and blue shorts. _'Damn what happened to me?' _

"I'm not the only one that changed I mean no offence now, but Ryo you used to sound like a girl and looked like a geek." Iori smiled remembering the good old times when Ryo was short and she was taller, well she's 5'8 now but he's 6'1. "What I don't understand is that how did you grow so tall?" Ryo thought about it and shrugged. Iori sighed.

"Come on, you two aren't the only one that changed." Akira sighed. "Yeah, Akira here used to have the worst haircut…"Tenten looked at Akira and sighed again. "Never mind." Iori and Anko laughed while Ryo smirked. "Oh shut up guys. Well Tenten at least you look different. I wonder who's gonna recognize you without the panda ears on?" Akira imitated Tentens old buns. "Yeah now that you cut your hair past the shoulders. They wouldn't recognize you!" Ryo said. Tenten wondered about it. _'Will my old team recognize me?'_

"Don't worry about it Tenten everything will be alright!" Anko talked for the first time. "I still don't know why they called us back so early. We haven't mastered our powers yet!" Ryo explained. "There must be something going on in Konoha." Iori explained.

"Must be Sasuke." Tenten said getting to the point. "Right." Iori said sadly. "Alright we're almost there!" Akira yelled to break the silence. _'I'm worried for Tenten's health. Especially since she has to see her old team again. Can she handle seeing Neji after what she saw during our training?_

"Wonder how my old team is?" Tenten said quietly. Everybody looked at her. Tenten didn't really want to talk about team much.

"Don't know, but hey they must be alright." Ryo said reassuring. "Yeah." Tenten let out a small smile that quickly disappeared. Anko looked ahead and grinned, "Hey everyone we're home." Everybody stopped running and looked in front of them. "Whoa everything looks the same." Iori looked around. They walked into the gates slowly looking around for changes. "Hey guys look at the monuments!" Akira pointed up. The team looked up and saw that Tsunade-sama's face was carved.

"Hey they're finally back." One of the guards said. The other one nodded "We sure need the now."

"To the Hokages office." Anko said leading the way.

starstarstarstarstarstarstar

"Tsunade-sama they're here!" Shizune interrupted the meeting that she was having. "Good." She smiled at the people at who she was talking to. "You have an idea of who she's talking about?" Tsunade looked at the expectantly. "Yes." A deep voice said. Lee looked from Neji to Tsunade then to Gai-Sensei. "Is it her?" Lee said getting excited. "Yes Lee she's back!" Gai-Sensei smiled. "Yes!" Lee started jumping around happily. Neji and Gai-Sensei had smiles on their faces. Gai-Sensei looked at his students. _'We're finally going to be together after so long.'_

A knock on the door interrupted the moment.

"Come in!" Tsunade smiled at the door.

"Tenten!" Lee hugged the person who opened the door. There was a moment of silence until another deep voice brought them back to earth. "Um, Lee that's not Tenten, That's Tenten." Ryo pointed to the girl behind him. Lee looked at the person who he was holding and immediately let go. "Lee I couldn't breathe." Iori was trying to regain her breathe. "Sorry. Um who are you?" Iori looked at him in shock.

"You don't remember me?" Iori asked. Lee just shook his head. "That's Iori Lee." Neji explained.

"Neji." Neji heard a whisper. "Come on Tenten look at them." Ryo got out of Tenten's way. Now the rest of team Gai saw the back of their old female companion. Their eyes grew wide when they saw that Tenten had a sword tucked in her back for fighting. Her hair was out of its buns and were past her shoulders barely. She wore short baggy shorts and a red Chinese style shirt.

'_Come on Tenten you can face them. You can face __**him!**__'_ Tenten took a deep breath and turned around.

Gai and Lee gasped seeing their old teammate after a long time while Neji just stood them with his mouth open.

When he did move, he moved his lips and whispered "Tenten".

Starstarstarstarstarstarstar

**Alright I don't why I did this but I just wanted to. I felt inspired! So Please review to tell me if I should go on. Or just to delete it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to keep going on. Ok the first chapter was just to introduce the characters. Neji, Lee and the others look just like in the Shippuuden part. Well now we're going to see more of Neji and Tenten moments. I really want to try to have a jealous Neji in the story. So if I mess up, sorry. Yeah, well here's chapter 2.**

**Star star star star star star star**

Tenten looked up to see the source that said her name. She looked to her right and saw a surprised Neji looking at her. _'I-it's him!' _Tenten clutched her head and yelled in pain trying to control her flashbacks.

"Tenten." Ryo went up to her and tried to calm her down. "It's alright come on you can do it. Just think about something else." Ryo hugged her. Tsunade narrowed her eyes and looked at Neji then at Tenten and finally Anko. Anko sighed and gave Tsunade and Gai a face showing them that she'll talk about it later. Tsunade and Gai nodded in agreement. "Alright then I think we should talk about the mission all-." Akira was interrupted by Lee. "Why is it that Tenten panicked when she saw Neji, her own teammate!" Iori and Akira looked at the floor knowing sadly why Tenten was now crying in Ryo's arms. Tsunade sighed and sent Shizune to look for the mission report. Iori took quick note that Neji was glaring at Ryo smiling at Tenten while she returned it. _'So she was right, he does like her.' _

"Lee could we please talk about this another time?" Tenten left Ryo's hug and looked at Lee. Lee looked a little disappointed but he could wait until the time was right. Meanwhile Neji felt like being clued in and fast. _'What the hell? Since when did Tenten get close to Ryo?' _Neji looked annoyed by the fact that Tenten tried to avoid his eyes.

"I'm back with the mission report!" Shizune went to Tsunade and gave her the report. "Alright since Anko and Gai have a different mission would the rest of you wait outside?" The rest of the ninjas left the room and waited outside. "Well then what's been happening since we've been gone?" Iori asked. "Well Gaara almost died, Asuma got killed, Sasuke killed Orochimaru and from what I heard he'll be after Itachi."

"Of course he'll be after Itachi, did you think he'll home?" Everybody looked at Iori. "What?" Iori gave them a questioning look. Everyone shook their heads. "Nothing, but Naruto would have been mad if he heard that from a friend." Lee said. Akira sighed and tried to change the subject. "So how's team Gai been?" Tenten looked at Lee waiting for an answer, but instead of hearing Lee she heard someone else. "It's been alright but that really doesn't matter" Neji stared at Tenten and continued. "Has the training helped you, Tenten?" Tenten's eyes widen and gasped. "I-it's helped me a lot." Tenten answered back looking at anything but him.

Neji looked surprised when he heard her response and her movement. _'What have they done to her?' _Neji glared at her and said "Iori! What have you done to her?" Iori didn't look surprised by his sudden reaction. Instead she answered in a calm voice "Nothing." Neji was surprised by her answer. _'She did nothing? Then how-.' _Neji stopped his thought when he sensed someone looking at him. "Don't blame any of this on her." Tenten answered coldly. Neji saw that Tenten was glaring at him straight in the eye.

'_I don't care if I might get a flashback. He has no right to accuse my friends of something that I did.' _Ryo sighed and put a hand on Tenten's shoulder. Tenten's eyes widen and looked behind her. "Don't force yourself." Tenten sighed and sat in a chair. "Neji, look, it's hard to explain but just believe us Tenten is alright, but it would be nice if you didn't talk to her for a while alright?"

Neji glared at Ryo and pushed him. "Why should I? What are you her boyfriend or something?" Neji glared at him. "No, I'm not, but I'm her friend." Ryo stood up. "Neji stop it." Neji looked at Akira. "Stay out of this." When he looked back at Ryo he saw that Tenten was in front of him.

"Neji, you've really changed during the time I was gone, I thought you've changed for the better but you're still the same big-headed jerk." Tenten was going to say more but she stopped when she heard the door open.

"I see everybody's been nice to each other." Anko looked at Iori and she gave her a look telling her that everything is alright. Anko didn't look convinced but left it at that. "Come in." Anko stepped inside so that they could come in.

"Alright, enough with the chitter-chatter and on to business." Tsunade picked up the report and read it. "So here's the deal. There are six of you but you will be send into groups of two instead of the regular three." Iori looked shocked by the answer. "What type of mission is this that we need to be split up that small?" Tsunade took a sip of her sake to relax her body and continued "We need to bring a group of people who know what the Akatsuki is going to do back to Konoha. Since there are three of them split up we want each of you to be in groups of twos so we won' have the repeat of the Sasuke retrieval." She looked at Neji and Lee. "So do we choose who we want to be with or are you going to choose?" Akira asked. "I have already chosen your groups. Iori you'll be with Akira, Ryo with Lee and Tenten with Neji." Tenten's eyes widen at what Tsunade said. "You're not serious are you?" Iori said not believing what she heard. "Iori she knows Tenten's condition and is doing the right thing." Anko looked at her four students. Ryo looked disturbed. _'He won't be able to handle her condition.' _

"Tsunade-sama can you tell me what Tenten's condition is?" Tsunade looked at Tenten then at Neji. "No, she has to tell you herself." Neji glared at Tsunade. "Neji, I'll tell you later." Neji looked at Tenten and saw she gave him a gaze to wait. _'What the hell is she thinking?"_ Iori looked at Tenten confused. "Tenten you shouldn't even be near Neji!" Tenten sighed and looked at Iori smiling. "Don't worry I won't fall for him." Neji looked at Tenten confused. _'Fall for me?_ Lee looked surprised. _'Wait; fall for Neji that would be wonderful! That way Neji can tell her he loves her!!!'_ Lee was in his own world where Neji and Tenten were hugging and laughing.

"Lee stop what you're thinking." Ryo said. "Huh, what was I thinking then?" Lee said. "You were thinking about Neji and Tenten together." Ryo looked at Lee. "How'd you-."

"I can read people's mind." Lee was shocked at what he heard. "You learned that while you were away?" Ryo nodded in response.

"Well then enough question because all of you should rest for tomorrow." Everyone looked at Tsunade. "I take tomorrow we'll go on the mission?" Akira asked. "Yes, tomorrow at 12. If that is all leave." Everybody nodded and left the Hokages office.

"Well then me and Ryo should get home and pack our stuff." Iori said. "Well then see you later." Ryo gave Tenten a hug and a kiss in the forehead. "Well then I should get home, haven't see my folks in a long time." Akira said leaving. "Until tomorrow my fellow teammates, and Tenten welcome back." Lee gave her a hug and left. "Well then-." Neji stopped Tenten in her track by grabbing her wrist. "What's going on between you two?" Neji said in a cold voice. "What? Neji let go of me!" Tenten said trying to get her wrist free. "No! Tell me what's going on." Neji was starting to get pissed. _'Why is everything backwards? She used to get annoyed when Ryo got close to her.' _

"Neji we have nothing going on." Tenten said calmly. _Yeah right, then why'd he kiss you then? Why am I getting so protective, damn it? She's my friend that's why!' _Neji let go of her wrist and walked away to think things over. "Wait, Neji please don't be mad at Ryo, he's like my little brother. He even knows it." Neji looked behind him and saw smiling at him. He let a little smile escape his mouth. Tenten's eyes widen and started to move backwards trying to get away. Neji looked surprised by her action. "Tenten are you alright?" Tears started to build up in her eyes.

"Please just stay away." Tenten started running to the direction of her house. "Tenten? Tenten!" Neji ran after her to see if she was alright. "No, Neji just stay away." Tenten stopped running and looked at Neji with tears in her eyes. "Why? What did I do to you!?" Neji looked at her eyes for answers. "I'm sorry Neji I can't" Tenten whispered her last words and left in a puff of smoke. Neji sighed and thought what he should do. _'I could go to her house and keep asking, or I could let her have some time alone.'_ Neji decided to let her rest and ask the question later.

**Star star star star star star star**

**Alright then not much of a jealous Neji going on, I'll have to fix that! XD Please, at least 5 reviews for me to go on.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I haven't updated in a long time. I so sorry, please forgive me! -claps hands together- I had to do a lot of things during my week. Well here's my third chapter. **

**Starstarstarstarstarstarstar**

'_Damn this! Why? Why does this happen to me when I look at him?'_ Tenten shook her head to try to forget her current thoughts. She came to a stop when she saw that she was at the door of her house. Once she opened her door she closed it and went to her room. Tentens father, Kioshi, heard someone enter and saw that it was Tenten herself after three years. He was about to say something but she left running to her room and left.

"Well welcome back Tenten." Kioshi sighed and went back to the kitchen.

'_Maybe if I take a cold shower everything will wash off.' _Tenten quickly took her shower and went inside her bedroom. She looked around and saw that everything was still the same. "I need to redecorate." She spotted an old picture of team Gai and sighed. It looked dusty so she blew it away and cleaned it with her hand. Memories started to flood her mind again. She dropped the frame and it broke. "No, please don't remind me!" Clutching her head she started to cry and fell on her bed. "N-no matter, I will stop this from happening!" Tenten grabbed the nearest blanket and tried to get some sleep for tomorrow.

Morning came quickly. Well that's what Tenten thought as she pasted through the crowds of people. _'Stupid alarm clock, why can't people make one that is indestructible so I won't keep destroying it every time!' _She was too concentrated on in her thoughts that she didn't notice that Kiba passing with boxes that he couldn't see in front of him. Yeah you can guess what happens next.

"Ow!"

"Oh! Sorry about that, I wasn't concentrated on where I was going."

"Nah, it's alright, names Kiba, yours?" Kiba stood up and offered a hand to Tenten. "Um, thanks. Wait you don't remember me?" Tenten asked surprised. "No, sorry don't remember you."

"Really? Well, what if I do this." Tenten got her hair in two buns, barely, and showed Kiba. "Now you know who I am?" Kiba had his mouth open and slowly nodded. "Good." Tenten took her buns out and faced Kiba. "Whoa you've changed. Hey when did you get back?"

"Yesterday." Tenten said quickly trying to find a way to leave. "Oh, well welcome back! Hey are you on a hurry?" Kiba stopped talking and looked at Tenten with a face saying that she wanted to leave.

"Sorry Kiba I have my first mission since I came back with Neji and you know how he gets." Tenten said. "Oh, yeah Girly Man." Was the name Kiba gave to Neji the first time he saw him. Tenten laughed remembering how Kiba used to make fun of Neji.

"Well anyways welcome back!" Kiba picked up his boxes and left. Tenten wanted to ask what were in the boxes but decided not to because of time. Not knowing that somebody was following her she left. The mysterious person came out of the shadows with an annoyed look. "What the hell were you two talking about that made you forget about the mission?" Neji remembered that she and Kiba were laughing about something, then Tenten turning around wanting to ask Kiba something but decided not and left. Neji felt nervous that Kiba could make Tenten talk and feel comfortable while he made her feel the opposite. He watched her go and decided to question her about Kiba. He was about to leave but he felt that he couldn't move. "What the hell? Is it you Shikamaru?"

"How troublesome." Shikamaru moved his head to the side to let Neji see. "Not just him, us too!" Neji looked behind him while Shikamaru let him. Behind him he saw Sakura and Ino smiling and Shikamaru with an annoyed face. "What do you want?" Neji said with a bored tone.

"Come on we saw how you were looking at her. All protective and stuff." Sakura giggled. "What! No." Neji started to panic. _'Annoying girls! Why don't they bother someone else?' _Neji looked at Shikamaru and wondered why he was doing this for them. "If you're wondering about Shikamaru and why he's willing to do this for us is because we know a secret of his and if he doesn't do what we ask him to do we'll tell." Ino smirked glad that she thought of it. _'Wonder what the secret is.' _

"Well what do you want?"

"We want to help you with you love life silly!" Ino and Sakura said at the same time, smiling evilly. "What the-." Ino put her hand up to silence him. "Neji you don't have to thank us, we're doing this for Tenten." Shikamaru let out a yawn and looked at clouds wishing he could be one. "Anyways, we're wondering how you're going to tell Tenten that you love her!"

'_Love Tenten? Where did they get that? She's just my friend! Why do people get the wrong idea?!' _Neji looked at Shikamaru giving him a glare to let go. Shikamaru ignored his request and was in his own world.

"So we were thinking that you could take her out to eat or something." Sakura thought out loud. "Let go before I break free from this and teach you three a lesson." Ino and Sakura looked shocked by what Neji said. _'He wouldn't hit a girl would he?'_ They looked back at Neji. _'Ok then he would.'_

"I'm out of here." Shikamaru stopped his hand seal and started to leave but stopped and looked at Neji. "Neji I suggest that you do something before it's too late. The chance won't be there forever." With that Shikamaru scratched his head and left home. Neji wondered what Shikamaru said and left toward the gates.

"Um, well, what happened?" Ino looked at Neji's back then at Sakura. "I think Neji started to think about what we said through Shikamaru." Sakura put it all together. "You mean the least person to want to help, helped?" Sakura nodded her head. "Wow, went different then I planned."

"Yep." Sakura and Ino stood silent for a moment.

"Well want to go tease Shikamaru?"

"Sure!"

"Let's go!"

The two girls chased after Shikamaru the whole day.

**StarStarStarStarStarStarStar**

**Well yeah not much going on sorry, but hey at least its something. Well enough with the dragging and lets get the main story started!!! Only if I get six reviews! So review…plz**


End file.
